


Gone

by zibal_01



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Comfort, Gen, Grief, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Cyberwoman".  Jack deals with Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

** Gone **

He knelt in the grime, suit ruined, but he didn’t notice.  His gun dangled from his right-hand, but he hadn’t the strength to raise it.  All he registered was that she was gone. His Lisa.  Gone.

A gentle, but strong, hand lighted on his shoulder, his gun eased from his hand.  Footsteps retreated.

His eyes closed, blocking out his surroundings.  He slumped further.  Lisa was gone.  Annie, the pizza delivery girl, gone.  All his fault.  Dr. Tanizaki.  He brought him here to help.  Oh God, he had tried to help her.  Now he was gone.

Opening them, his glazed eyes settled on the final body.  Gwen.  Gone.  Shredded by the conversion unit he had been unable to stop.  The comms had failed.  He couldn’t stop it.  His fault.  All his fault.

Footsteps returned.  Two strong hands grasped his shoulders, pulling him to his feet.  _Not long now,_ he thought as he was led from the room, _then I’ll be gone too._

*****

The strong hands guided his slumped form through the dark sub-basement level, directing him to the team locker-room.

His suit jacket slid easily from his shoulders.  He put up no resistance as his layers of clothing were stripped away.  Armour gone, he sank to his knees.

 _Not here,_ he thought as the hands returned.  He could hear water running.  _The shower,_ he thought.  _Easier to clean up._

The hands supported him in the shower.  When he felt his legs going from under him, the hands were there to stop his fall.

Gentle hands soaped his body, cleansing his skin.  His hair followed, scalp massaged to remove all the grime.  He closed his eyes as a flannel was wiped over his face.  The hands were gentle, almost caring, he thought.

The flow of water ceased.  A shiver ran down his spine before the hands returned, wrapping him in a warm towel.

He was led to a bench where clothes had been laid out for him.  The hands rubbed him dry with the towel, before easing the plain white t-shirt over his head.  A hand supported him as he stepped into the trousers, never letting him lose his balance, always resting softly on him.

Once he was dressed, the hands guided him out of the locker-room, towards the main Hub area.  As he climbed the stairs, into the light, reality hit him hard.  Myfanwy was circling the water tower, and the hands supporting him belonged to Jack.

He shuddered, sinking to his knees, as the Hub hummed with activity around him.

*****

Jack helped Ianto to his feet, his strong hands supporting the young man.  He was guided into Jack’s office, where Owen was waiting.

A hushed conversation ensued before Owen left, glowering at Ianto as he went.  Ianto’s gaze remained fixed on the carpet between his feet.

Releasing a deep sigh, Jack slid into his office chair.  Rubbing his face with his hands, he tried to compose his thoughts.  He knew what he should do, according to protocol, but could he really do that to a member of his team?

“Ianto?”  Jack paused, waiting for a reaction.  “Ianto.  Sit down.  Please.”

Ianto’s body moved on auto-pilot, sitting heavily.  He couldn’t look at Jack.  Couldn’t face his executioner.

The alarm sounded as the cog door opened, allowing Tosh and Owen to leave.  Now, for the first time that day, Ianto truly feared for his life.  Alone, in the Hub, with Jack.  No-one to hear his screams.  He resigned himself to his fate.

Ianto looked up for the first time since entering Jack’s office.  Blue eyes met.  _Do it quickly,_ Ianto’s silently pleaded to Jack’s.

*****

The silence that followed was deafening.  Ianto looked away, defeated.  No bullet through the back of the head for him.  Jack was going to kill him slowly.

“My options, Ianto,” Jack began, “are to either execute you or Retcon you.  I’m sure you’re under no illusions to which Owen believes you deserve.”

Ianto felt his heart pounding in his chest.  His stomach sank.

“I, on the other hand,” Jack continued, “don’t like either option.”  Jack scrutinised Ianto closely for a reaction – any reaction.  When none was forthcoming, he pushed himself from his chair, rounding his desk, before leaning on it beside Ianto.

Ianto finally looked up at Jack.  All evidence of fear had disappeared from his eyes.  What had replaced it frightened Jack – he had given up.  All hope had vanished from him.  Now, he was waiting to die.

*****

“Dead men don’t learn anything from their mistakes,” Jack paused as Ianto’s gaze returned to the carpet between his feet.  “Neither do those who have been Retconned.”

Ianto’s head shot up, unable to disguise the shocked expression which passed, fleetingly, across his face.

“So you are still with me.”  Jack commented, sotto voce.  He sighed, shaking his head slightly.  He pushed himself away from his desk, pacing behind Ianto.

“I don’t know what to do with you.”  Jack noticed the tension deepen in Ianto’s muscles.  “On one hand, I know that I should follow protocol.  On the other, we don’t really have anything written down that tells us what to do when a team member’s semi-converted girlfriend tries to take over the Hub.”

Jack returned to his desk, sitting behind it.  He placed his elbows on it, burying his head, momentarily, in his hands.

Reaching a decision, he raised his head.

“Are you going to try to run if I don’t lock you in a cell?”

Ianto looked at Jack, confusion evident.

“You need to sleep, but I don’t want you to leave the Hub until I’ve made my final decision.”  Jack paused, eyes on Ianto’s.  “Will you run if I don’t lock you in a cell?”

Ianto, slowly, shook his head.  The trust Jack was placing in him was immense.

“You can sleep in my bunker.  We’ll talk again once you’ve slept.”

And, with that, Ianto was dismissed.

*****

It was a difficult night for both men.  Sleep did not come easily.

Jack prowled the Hub, like a hunter who had lost his prey.  His feet led him to the room where Ianto had hidden Lisa.

He took a deep breath before opening the door.  The bodies still lay there, in pools of blood.  Three lives destroyed by the Cybermen.  Two more families to suffer the loss of a loved one.

Jack approached the conversion unit with a view to dismantling it.  It was then he realised what he was missing.  There had been a man on the CCTV with Ianto.  Where was he now?

Clearing the bodies, giving them as much dignity as possible, Jack hurried back to his office.  Running the CCTV logs, he found what he was looking for – Ianto with the other man.  He pressed print.

*****

Ianto spent the night tossing and turning.  Every time he drifted to sleep, he was awoken by the noise of the Hub.  Finally, he gave up.

Ascending the ladder, he became aware of Jack’s presence.  A printer churned out a sheet, which Jack collected.

A shuffling behind him drew Jack’s attention.

“Just in time.”  Jack declared, directing Ianto towards a chair.  Jack rounded his desk to face Ianto.

“Who is this?  And where is he now?”  Jack’s gaze was boring into Ianto.  The young man took a deep breath before replying.

“Dr. Tanizaki.  I brought him here to cure Lisa.”  Ianto’s voice cracked as tears formed.  “He’s dead.  In a vault.  Under a tarp.”  Ianto’s head dropped his face in his hands as he began to sob uncontrollably.

*****

Jack watched Ianto breakdown.  He knew then what he had to do.

“Ianto Jones, Torchwood Officer 78-952,”  Jack paused, drawing a deep breath.  “I’m suspending you from active duty.  You will return if and when I decide you are fit to resume your duties.”

Captain’s job done, Jack rounded his desk.  He crouched before Ianto, removing his hands from his face.

“Come on.” Jack spoke softly, as he helped Ianto to his feet.  “Let’s get you home.”


End file.
